Moving On
by Lila Malfoy
Summary: Sou péssima em descrições. Fatão. pós DH. HP/DM SLASH
1. Revelações

**Classificação**: Slash - para maiores de 18 anos.

**Gênero**: Romance/Slash

**Shipper**: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**CAPÍTULO 1 – REVELAÇÕES**

Harry abriu os olhos e se sentiu confuso. Onde estava mesmo? Ah sim, Hogwarts, a grande luta contra Voldemort, havia acabado, muitos haviam morrido e agora Harry simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Como seguir em frente? Cheguei aqui sabendo de tudo que eu deveria fazer, desde meus 15 anos de idade eu sabia que deveria lutar e vencer ou morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, agora estava acabado, a luta havia terminado eu venci. O que devo fazer a seguir??

Seu último pensamento foi perdido. Havia muito trabalho a ser feito, muitos morreram na luta entre o bem e o mal.

Harry levantou-se tomou um banho e desceu rapidamente, as mesas do salão principal estavam lá, alguns comiam com evidentes sinais de cansaço, durante toda a noite os sobreviventes revezaram para cuidar dos feridos.

Harry viu Draco Malfoy ajudando uma menina a comer, ela estava com os braços completamente queimados, a mesma menina que na noite anterior Harry viu Gina consolando. Gina, até ontem, eu apostava que a amava, agora apenas a admirava por sua coragem. Draco Malfoy, quem imaginava em Draco Malfoy ajudando o lado dos bons?

Neste momentos os olhos cinzentos de Draco cruzaram com os seus. Draco deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça na sua direção, Harry não respondeu, levantou-se e foi na direção do loiro sonserino.

- Malfoy. O que está fazendo?

- Ajudando-a Potter, titia Bella deixou marcas realmente sérias no braço desta menina e ela mal consegue movimentá-los.

- Sim, eu posso ver isso. Mas porque você está ajudando Malfoy, pensei que você estivesse do outro lado.

- Sim, eu costumava estar, até eu ver o absurdo em que tudo se tornou, eu cresci ouvindo que era o certo a fazer, ficar do lado do Lorde. Mas não consigo entender mais, não faz mas sentido para mim, acho que nunca fez, eu só precisei que você me salvasse ontem para me dar conta de quão idiota tudo aquilo era.

- Entendo.

- Não Potter, você não entende, você sempre foi o queridinho do mundo bruxo, cresceu entre os trouxas, chegou aqui e se descobriu incrivelmente famoso, você no fundo sempre soube o que deveria acontecer, sempre soube que não poderia viver enquanto o assassino dos seus pais estava vivo, você nunca ficaria bem. Eu não, eu cresci ouvindo o quanto o lorde mudaria nossas vidas, nos vivemos na clandestinidade, eu queria sair disto, mas no fundo acho que é melhor assim, não ia suportar os trouxas pedindo ajuda mágica para tudo, eu não sou um elfo doméstico.

Harry estava hipnotizado, ele era realmente diferente, o rosto aristocrático aparentava cansaço, Draco devia estar trabalhando a noite toda, estava realmente ajudando. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam enquanto ele fazia este discurso.

- Eu só queria poder ser eu mesmo, sem fingir, eu estou cansado de fingir ser o que não sou, e a partir de hoje não fingirei mais. Não fingirei absulatamente NADA. Nem mesmo que eu te odeio Potter, nem mesmo isso.

E dizendo isso Draco Malfoy levantou-se e saiu do salão principal, deixando um Harry completamente atordoado, ele não o odiava afinal de contas? O que isso quer dizer?

Harry foi procurar por Rony e Mione, agora os amigos estavam juntos, eles se amavam desde que se conheceram, Harry sabia, mas nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer, Harry sorriu, os amigos eram realmente bobos, se ele amasse alguém a tanto tempo não perderia tempo para se entregar de corpo e alma para esta pessoa.

Harry passou por uma sala silenciosa e escura, os corpos dos que não sobreviveram estavam lá, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Cho, com quem Harry chegou a ter um breve romance no passado, Colin, todos morreram por ele, para ajudá-lo em sua missão final.

Do outro lado da sala empilhados sem o menor cuidado estavam os corpos dos comensais da morte e de Voldemort, os rostos sem expressão, todos ali, esperando o enterrro que aconteceria em algumas horas no jardim de Hogwarts, quando pensou em Voldemort enterrado ao lado de Dumbledore, sentiu vontade de vomitar.

- Sei o que você está pensando.

Uma voz vinda da porta o assustou , pertencia a Narcissa Malfoy.

- Você acha que enterrar o corpo do Lorde ao lado de Dumbledore é absurdo, mas sabe Harry, eu discordo de você, ambos eram bruxos extremamente talentosos.

- Dumbledore nunca foi um assassino.

- Não, ele era bom, o seu herói não é? Você sempre foi fiel a ele, ah sim Harry eu sei do que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta a tantos anos atrás, eu sei de muitas coisas que você e todos os outros desconhecem, um dos motivos que eu sabia que deveria mentir sobre a sua morte naquela clareira ontem a noite

- Eu não havia entendido, você me ajudou ontem, por quê?

- Minha família seria destruída se eu não mentisse Harry Potter, o Lorde das Trevas invadiria Hogwarts de qualquer forma, ele mataria a todos, incluindo a mim, meu marido e meu Draco.

- Mas vocês eram comensais, porque ele mataria vocês?

- Você vai saber Potter, mas não agora. Não por mim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Explique, por favor.

- Não posso Harry, mas eu vim aqui por um motivo, e não foi para debater as coisas que eu sei sobre passado, presente e futuro, quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Devo minha vida a você, peça.

- Dê uma chance a Draco Harry Potter, ele pode te surpreender, as coisas serão difíceis, mas vocês precisará dele, e ele precisa de você. Você verá, por favor, faça o que eu peço.

- Dar uma chance ao Draco? Eu não entendo.

- Você entenderá, logo. Eu preciso ir. Trabalhei a noite toda.

Harry ficou parado, dar uma chance ao Draco? O que aquilo significava, que ele era bom no fim das contas? E Narcissa Malfoy com dons de premonição, isso era realmente assustador.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**N.A. – Primeiro capítulo está ai, espero que todas gostem, essa é a minha primeira fic, então acredito que bastante reviews seria ótimo para que eu postasse o próximo capítulo hehehe**


	2. Confuso

**Capítulo 2 – Confuso**

Nos dias que seguiram os corpos foram sepultados, os comensais da morte e Voldemort foram queimados, ninguém era a favor de dar um enterro digno a tantos assassinos. As palavras de Narcisa ainda ecoavam na mente de Harry, todos os Malfoys estavam ajudando na reconstrução de Hogwarts, mas Harry não havia conversado com mais nenhum membro da família, embora pudesse jurar que viu olhares ocasionais de Draco Malfoy em sua direção, o que Narcisa quis dizer com: Dê uma chance a Draco?

Ele queria respostas, que apenas Narcisa poderia lhe dar.

- Narcisa!!!

- Potter, demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

Harry piscou, atordoado, como ela sabia que ele iria procurá-la?

- Ora Potter, é claro que eu sabia, você é um tanto previsível.

Ótimo, ela lia meus pensamentos também.

- Eu... queria saber, o que a senhora quis dizer quando disse que eu deveria dar uma chance ao Draco.

- Você deve ter notado que meu filho mudou muito desde que você o conheceu, Potter. Mas meu Draco sempre teve uma opinião, peculiar, sobre você, algo que ele nunca pôde assumir, a situação com o Lorde das Trevas era delicada demais para que ele tomasse uma atitude diferente da postura de defesa que ele adotou por todos esses anos.

- Ele me odeia.

- Ah, é mesmo Potter? – Um sorriso irônico brincou nos lábios de Narcisa – E você, o odeia também?

- Não, eu... eu salvei a vida dele na luta final.

- Você o salvou Potter? Porque? Porque era o certo? Porque o seu lado grifinório lhe disse que isso era o certo a ser feito? Ou porque as coisas ficariam confusas para você sem a presença dele?

E sem dizer mais nada, Narcisa virou-se e foi embora em direção as masmorras.

Harry lembrou-se então das palavras de Draco na manhã em que ele estava ajudando a menina dos braços queimados "Não vou nem fingir que o odeio, nem mesmo isso" FINGIR, Draco Malfoy fingiu durante todos esses anos que me odiava? Não fazia sentido. Por quê?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Harry você está bem? – Hermione perguntou apreensiva.

- Claro Mione, eu estou ótimo.

- Você tem estado muito quieto, está pensando nas baixas não é? Eu já disse Harry, não foi sua culpa, se não fosse por você muitos mais teriam morrido e...

- Não Mione, dá um tempo! Estou cansado é só.

- Eu... me desculpe Harry, é que estou preocupada com você.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas, diante da grosseria do moreno.

- Eu sei, me desculpe também é só que... tem coisas demais na minha cabeça! – Harry abraçou a amiga com carinho, ela não tinha culpa da sua confusão emocional..

Neste momento Harry viu Draco Malfoy, ele caminhava na sua direção, mas ao ver o abraço que Harry dava em Hermione, assumiu uma expressão carrancuda e virou as costas, esbarrando em Gina que estava parada no corredor também observando a cena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Foi em direção do sonserino deixando uma Hermione bastante confusa, com sua mudança de comportamento repentina.

- Malfoy!

- O que é Potter? – Draco repondeu ríspido levantando do chão e estendendo a mão para Gina que também caiu no momento da colisão. A menina aceitou a mão estendida de Draco e virou-se para Harry.

- Harry, nós precisamos conversar, não acha?

- Gina eu.. eu preciso falar com o Malfoy eu te encontro depois.

- Isso não é justo Harry fazem dez dias. Dez longos dias que essa guerra maldita acabou e você continua me ignorando, você sempre diz que não pode, que não tem tempo, mas você encontra tempo para conversar com a Mione, com Draco Malfoy até com a mãe dele eu vi você conversando. E para mim? Você nunca tem cinco minutos para mim??

- Com a minha mãe? O que você andou conversando com a minha mãe Potter? – Draco interrompeu o discurso de Gina, com um tom de desespero na voz.

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você Malfoy, sobre o que eu conversei com a sua mãe!

- Harry e eu? Você não vai falar comigo? – Gina interrompeu a conversa desesperada por um pouco de atenção.

- Depois Gina, depois! Vamos Malfoy.

E se foi levando Draco pela mão.

Ele tinha mãos macias, algumas cicatrizes eram evidentes na pele clara do sonserino.

- O que é Potter, fale logo, eu tenho muito o que fazer. – Draco se soltou do toque do grifinório, ao entrarem em uma sala vazia.

- Sua mãe! Ela está me deixando louco!!

Draco meramente levantou uma sombrancelha.

- Ela disse, que sabia de coisas!! Coisas que eu nunca contei a ninguém, ela sabe.. e ela, ela disse... que eu deveria...

- Olha Potter – Draco interrompeu o moreno – Minha mãe vê as coisas, ela é muito melhor nisso que a Trelawney, ou qualquer centauro estúpido, ela realmente SABE as coisas. Se ela te contou uma das visões dela fique feliz, para mim ela nunca contou NENHUMA! Jamais! Mas você é o queridinho Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo dos bruxos, até minha mãe entrou para o seu fã-clube!

Draco deu uma gargalhada cínica e estava indo embora, lívido de raiva.

- Ela disse para que eu te desse uma chance!

Harry gritou, Draco parou abruptamente, e se virou, ele era lindo, os cabelos loiros emolduravam o rosto de traços finos e retos, tão lindo, e aqueles olhos, pareciam mercúrio líquido. Se eu pudesse tocá-lo. Tocá-lo? Não, eu não poderia TOCAR em Draco Malfoy? Ele era o inimigo.

- E por que eu iria querer uma chance com você? Hein Potter? Faz sentido para você?

Ahh mas ele estava tão perto, dava para sentir seu hálito doce e quente, seus olhos brilhavam, o calor que emanava do corpo do sonserino estava o deixando atordoado, ele só queria, só precisava se aproximar um pouco mais...

Então Harry o beijou. No primeiro momento pareceu que Draco iria corresponder ao beijo com a mesma paixão, entãoo loiro o empurrou com força para longe.

- Mas que inferno, o que pensa que estava fazendo Potter? Está querendo brincar com meus sentimentos como você brincou com os da Weasley? Você acha que eu, que eu... Vá para o inferno, apenas isso, Potter. Suma da minha frente. VAI PRO INFERNO!!

Ele estava chorando? Draco Malfoy tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Harry sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos, por Merlin, o que eu fiz? Magoeei Draco! Magoou Draco? Não, isso não era importante, eu beijei um homem! Eu não poderia beijar um homem, eu não estava pensando... Mas foi tão bom, os lábios de Malfoy eram convidativos e eu precisava de mais... Ah não, por favor não, Harry Potter desejava Draco Malfoy. Isso era errado, muito errado! Eles era inimigos, eles se odiavam. Mas será que Draco me daria uma chance? Uma chance? Será que era disso que Narcisa havia falado? Uma chance. Será que Draco também estava apaixonado? Apaixonado? Ah não, não, não, não! Eu não podia, mas eu sabia que estava sim apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Isso não era bom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**N.A. – Ah então segundo capítulo ta aí, espero que gostem e me deixem bastante reviews para que eu fique bem feliz e inspirada para postar mais capítulos xD**

**Malu Chan:** Ah então obrigada por deixar a minha primera review ever *-* chora de emoção *-* Criticas são super aceitas, até porque essa é a minha primeira fic e eu não sei bem o que eu estou fazendo, estou apenas tentando passar para o "papel" uma idéia que eu tive mais enfiiim. Eu coloquei o pensamento do Harry sobre "amor a primeira vista" pq ele vai passar por momentos de descobertas, e isso vai fazer sentido no final (levando em consideração que eu vou conseguir me expressar)


	3. Decisões

Capítulo 3 - Decisões

Ahh aquele Potter era realmente muito intrometido, como ele OUSAVA beijá-lo daquela forma? Como se só existissem os dois no mundo? Ainda mais depois do fora que ele havia dado na Weasley fêmea, o que aquela garota pensava? Se humilhando daquela forma, estava mais do que óbvio que Harry não queria nada com ela, Harry? Ah por Merlin Draco, pare de pensar nele como Potter, qualquer hora você vai chamá-lo assim, e quero ver você fugir então. Ahh mas que merda! Ele me beijou, eu posso chamá-lo de Harry, não podia? Afinal, nós dividimos um momento de paixão.

Inconsciente Draco levou os dedos aos lábios, ainda conseguia lembrar do beijo, podia senti-lo, ah foi tão difícil se livrar do toque do Grifinório, ele queria aquele beijo a tanto tempo. Mas sabia que um beijo era pouco, ele queria mais, queria Harry Potter de corpo e alma, só para ele. Queria que Harry fosse seu... para sempre.

- Ah meu amor, porque, _porque_ você recusou o beijo de Harry? Você o ama tanto.

- Ah mãe, mais que inferno, como você pôde?!

- Do quê você está falando meu Dragão? Eu só queria que ele prestasse atenção em você!!

- Ótimo mãe!! Agora ele deve pensar que eu não tenho nem a capacidade de tomar uma iniciativa, a minha _mãe_ tem que interceder por mim! Eu sou um inútil mesmo! Não consigo nem fazer o Santo Potter olhar na minha direção! Preciso que a minha mãe _conte_ para ele que eu o amo e...

- Quem você ama Draco? – Lúcio Malfoy saiu de trás de uma pilastra, os olhos brilhavam de raiva – Harry Potter? Por Merlin, me diga que eu estou ouvindo coisas!

- Não Pai, o senhor não está ouvindo coisas, eu estou apaixonado por Harry Potter! E ele será meu, com ou sem a sua aprovação!

- HAHAHAHAHA você não está falando sério não é? – A risada de Lúcio beirava o histerismo - Está fazendo piadas!

- Não Lúcio, ele não está, nosso filho realmente ama o garoto de ouro, e você não _ouse_ interferir neste relacionamento, ou eu mesmo lhe jogarei uma cruciatus!

- Ciça, amor, você não está falando sério! Draco não pode se apaixonar por ELE, afinal, eles são homens! Isto é errado, eu preciso que meu filho fique com uma boa moça puro-sangue, preciso de NETOS, o sobrenome Malfoy tem de ser passado adiante! Nós não temos mais nenhum filho, isso é...

- Isso é facilmente remediável meu querido esposo, nós teremos mais filhos! E Draco será feliz com quem ele quiser, e você, vai ser um bom pai e apoiará seu filho.

- Ele vai envergonhar nosso nome Narcisa, nossa família, nossa linhagem Potter nem ao mesmo é sangue-puro, ele é filho de uma sangue-ruim e..

- Chega Lúcio, o único que envergonhou nossa família foi você ao se aliar aos comensais da morte, quase morremos por causa disto e eu _sempre_ lhe disse, que o Lorde das Trevas cairia quando a hora chegasse, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida Lúcio, escute a sua mulher, ou eu juro que romperei nosso elo!

- Obrigado mãe, eu a amo.

- Eu sei meu amor, agora vá, vá em buscar do seu verdadeiro e único amor. Ele vai precisar de você no que está por vir.

Não muito longe dali, Rony Weasley ouvia aquelas palavras.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry continuava parado, abraçado aos joelhos se amaldiçoando por ter feito tudo errado, ele realmente amava Draco Malfoy, e se o quisesse consigo precisaria fazer as coisas da forma correta, precisava conquistá-lo, mas o Príncipe da Sonserina o deixaria se aproximar? E decidindo que o conquistaria não importava como Harry levantou-se e foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione consolava Gina que estava chorando enroscada em suas pernas. Harry queria conversar com a amiga, mas precisava falar com Gina, ela merecia ao menos uma explicação sobre seu comportamento.

- Gina? Podemos conversar?

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de raiva e acentiu com a cabeça.

- Olhe Gina, eu sei, que tenho sido um idiota, é que eu não sabia como lhe explicar o que aconteceu, entende? Eu realmente achava que te amava, mas as coisas mudaram, essa guerra mudou a minha visão de mundo, eu... eu não posso ficar com você, eu sei que você espera por isso, que nós ficaremos juntos, teremos filhos, mas não, nós não podemos. Eu queria Gina, eu juro, mas só consigo te ver como minha irmã.

Gina não derramou uma única lágrima, seu olhar ficou gelado e ela apenas assentiu, saindo da sala comunal.

Hermione, aproximou-se do amigo.

- Então Harry, vocês reataram?

- Não Hermione, nós terminamos, definitivamente.

- Harry! Mas eu pensei, eu pensava que vocês se amavam

- Olhe Hermione, essa é a questão, eu também pensava, mas... eu descobri uma coisa.

- Uma coisa? Oh, por Merlin Harry, o que você descobriu?

- Descobri que eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa! Mas ficar com ela será impossível.

- Harry, é por isso que você tem estado tão cabisbaixo? Você.. Oh, não. – Hermione levou as mãos a boca – Você estava apaixonado, por alguém que morreu durante a luta! Ah Harry não, era a Cho? Você ainda gostava dela?

- Do que você está falando Mione? A Cho? – Harry deu uma gargalhada – Não, eu nunca amei a Cho, eu apenas gostava dela, acho que nem isso, eu estava confuso.

- Ah, eu pensei, quando você disse, que seria impossível ficar com ela que... bem, eu pensei que fosse a Cho. Afinal, você agora é o solteiro mais desejável de todo o mundo bruxo! Poderia escolher qualquer uma!

- Eu não quero qualquer uma Mione e não é ela, é ele. Eu estou apaixonado por um homem, eu estou amando o Draco Malfoy!

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu a essas palavras. Hermione, arregalou os olhos e não respondeu nada, balançava a cabeça e passava as mãos nos cabelos.

- Mione, por favor, diga alguma coisa.

- Bem, não posso fingir que eu já não esperava por isso!

- Você... o quê?

- Bem Harry, sempre foi meio óbvio, aquele ódio todo, vocês sempre brigando, e no sexto ano, ele virou a sua obsessão, veja bem Harry, foi o único ano, em que ele nos deixou em paz e mesmo assim você não parava de segui-lo por toda parte, procura-lo no mapa..

- Mas é que eu achava que ele estava tramando algo e ele estava não é?

- Sim Harry, eu sei, mas por que você percebeu? Porque você o vigiava o tempo todo, desde que vocês se conheceram, você prestava atenção demais nele. Só você não notava.

Uma luz se acendeu na mente de Harry, ele havia percebido que Hermione e Rony se amavam desde o primeiro momento, sendo que nenhum dos dois sequer cogitava essa possibilidade, eles eram amigos, mas brigavam o tempo todo, quase o deixavam maluco. E o mesmo acontecia com ele e Draco, eles não eram amigos, mas brigavam o tempo todo, eles mascaravam aquele amor com ódio, e ele sempre o havia amado, e agora... sim, agora fazia sentido.

- Humm, Harry? – Hermione perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, Mione, você está certa, você sempre está certa, eu sempre o amei! Eu só estava cego para prestar atenção, mas eu sempre o amei, e eu o amo, e eu...

- Por Merlin Harry, respire! Isto é muito sério, não apenas por ser Draco Malfoy, que talvez _realmente_ odeie você, mas, pense Harry! Ele é um homem! As pessoas não costumam ver relacionamentos homosexuais muito bem. Você vai enfrentar muito preconceito.

- Ah, não como se fosse novidade para mim não é? Eu estou acostumado às pessoas falando de mim, pelas minhas costas, se afastando, me evitando, eu vou ficar bem.

- É Harry, você vai, mas e o Malfoy?

Neste momento um ofegante e sorridente Rony entrou na sala.

- Harry! Mione! Vocês não vão acreditar em quem está apaixonado pelo Harry! Ahh cara, nós temos que nos aproveitar disto para tirar uma com a cara dele, eu vou adorar ver humilhação pública! – Rony não conseguia parar de rir, ou de falar – Vocês acreditam que Draco Malfoy é gay?? E Ele está apaixonado e decidido a conquistar o Harry?

O silêncio que veio a seguir deixou Rony desconfortável.

- Ah pelas barbas de Merlin, vocês sabem o que isso significa?

- Rony, como você soube que o Malfoy estava apaixonado por mim? – Harry etava perplexo.

- Ah cara, foi muita sorte não é? Eu estava arrumando umas estátuas quebradas no corredor das masmorras, e então eu escutei, ele estava conversando com a mãe dele, essa parte eu não escutei, mas então, chegou o Lúcio, e nossa, foi tão engraçado, eu tinha que me segurar pra não rir, o cara gritou que o filho dele não podia estar apaixonado por Harry Potter, então a Narcisa, começou a discutir com ele e... – Harry ria bobamente diante da narrativa de Rony, o que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo – Harry, hei cara, você está bem? Será que tem algum zonzóbulo da Luna por aqui e ele te pegou? Por que você parece estar bobo cara, é sério, eu sei que é engraçado e tudo o mais, mas você está me assustando.

Hermione, interrompeu o ruivo.

- Por favor, Ronald, termine de contar.

- Ah...ta, tudo bem, então, ae ela falou um monte de coisas sobre ele ter envergonhado o nome dos Malfoy quando se uniu a comensais da morte, e disse que ela teria outro filho para que o Draco pudesse ficar com o Harry – Rony gargalhou – Como se o Harry fosse querer aquela doninha quicante. Hey, Harry? Harry? Ah o que há com vocês dois? Eu estou que não me agüento de vontade de rir daquele desgraçado do Malfoy e vocês nem mesmo riram, se é que essa cara de idiota do Harry conte como rir, mas...

- Ronald Weasley, já chega! Você não sabe o que está dizendo, não é engraçado uma pessoa ser homosexual!

- Ahh Mione fala sério, é _muito engraçado_ e é o Malfoy, mal posso esperar para ele me provocar e eu jogar isto na cara dele.

- NÃO.

Harry se levantou, interrompendo o amigo.

- Não, ninguém vai rir dele, e você vai ter que parar de fazer isso Ron, você é o meu melhor amigo, e eu preciso de seu apoio numa hora dessas e não que você ria!

- Ah cara, relaxa, eu não vou tirar com você porque a doninha se iludiu achando que você daria uma chance a ele, eu só quero rir dele e... – Rony parou diante do olhar do amigo – Espera aí, ele tem uma chance com você?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu o amo Ron, sempre amei, e eu vou lutar para ficar com ele.

- Ah ta, muito engraçado, mas Harry, eu sei que você não é gay, você namorava a Cho e agora você está com a Gina...

- Não Ron, eu não estou com a Gina, e nós terminamos oficialmente um pouco antes de você entrar.

- Eu.. ah, por isso ela estava tão estranha, ela estava entrando na sala de poções, eu tinha achado estranho e... Peraí, você está trocando a minha irmã por outro CARA? Por Draco Malfoy? Ah eu não acredito e eu que achava que te conhecia.

Rony subiu para os dormitórios. Harry sabia, que mais uma longa briga vinha pela frente e suspirou, Hermione o chamou para o presente.

- Ah não liga Harry, ele vai entender, mas então, o que você vai fazer com relação ao Malfoy?

- Eu vou conquista-lo, é óbvio, e nós vamos ficar juntos Mione, você vai ver. Nós vamos ficar juntos!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N.A – Então, a partir de agora eu juro que vamos ter mais ação nesse romance. Mas então, eu achei que a Gina aceitou muito fácil esse término, não é? O que será que ela está aprontando? Coloquei um pouquinho do POV do Draco, porque eu acho ele muito mais interessante e complexo do que o Potter. ¬¬'. Ahh e a Narcisa defendendo o Draco? Muito fofo né? Eu sempre imaginei ela, como uma mãe que faz qualquer coisa pelo filho, até enfrentar o Lucius. Mas enfim.. Reviews são boas, fazem bem a autora e a inspiram para o próxima capítulo, que agora só deve vir depois do final de semana, mas vai vir com mais ação... Beeeeeijo e até a próxima atualização *-*

**Malu Chan**: Ah então, espero que goste desse capítulo também *-* E não fiquei chateada com você de forma alguma. Quando quiser criticar seja bem vinda, é até bom, já que eu não tenho nenhuma beta ¬¬'


	4. Amor e Ódio

**Capítulo 4 – Amor e Ódio**

Gina descia as escadas para as masmorras cega de tanto ódio, como Harry pôde fazer aquilo com ela? Logo com ela, que o esperou desde os 10 anos de idade? Que o havia amado desde que o conheceu? E quem? Por quem Harry a havia trocado? Ah mais ele iria pagar! Ela tinha seu orgulho e Harry Potter iria pagar muito caro por jogar ela fora como se ela fosse qualquer uma! Ah que óóóóóódio que ela estava dele.

Gina não percebeu que havia mais alguém no corredor das masmorras até que esbarrou em... Lúcio Malfoy.

- Weasley, não olha por onde anda?

- Sinto... sinto muito Senhor Malfoy. Eu estava distraída e não o vi.

- Isto é óbvio não? Onde ia com tanta pressa? Estão precisando de ajuda em algum lugar?

- Ah, não.. Olha, eu sinto muito, mas realmente essa sua carinha de bonzinho não me convence, eu sei que no fundo você odeia tudo isso e só não estava lutando no final para encontrar o Draco e agora se aproveitou disso para não ser entregue direto aos dementadores!

- Você é esperta Weasley, isto é inegável, então você deve saber que ficar sozinha comigo nas masmorras pode ser _perigoso_. Entende?

- Escuta _Lúcio_, eu não tenho medo de você, ok? Você vai fazer o que me azarar? Me matar? Isto entregaria seu disfarce de bom moço, que por sinal não convence ninguém, você só continua aqui por causa da sua mulher, que eu vi conversando com Harry Potter. Agora me explique, o que _ela_ estava fazendo com o _meu_ Harry?

- Não é da sua conta o que Narcisa faz e com quem faz!

- Ah, eu nunca tinha percebido que você era _corno manso_ hahahaha, bem, eu sinto muito por você, mas sabe, eu não aceito isso muito bem e agora Potter vai pagar e _muito _caro por me trocar.

- Potter... te trocou? Ora Gina, eu sinto muito, será que posso te ajudar em sua _vingança?_ – Os olhos de Lúcio brilharam, bem quem iria atrapalhar a relação de Draco com Potter, não seria ele, seria Gina Weasley e ele não teria culpa nenhuma, Narcisa veria o risco mas não a sua participação e de quebra ele se livraria do garoto cicatriz. Isto seria de fato, muito útil. Gina pensou por um momento mordendo a junta dos dedos, enfim ela declarou:

- É, acho que seu conhecimento das trevas seriam muito úteis para mim. Agora vamos, eu preciso prepara uma veritaserum para começar. Ele vai me contar tudo, e então eu saberei como me vingar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry saiu da sala comunal pensando em como se aproximar de Draco Malfoy, ele estava no banheiro na murta que geme.

- Draco?

- O que quer agora Potter?

- Ah não, vocês dois de novo! Eu vou chamar alguém, antes que vocês se machuquem, é para o próprio bem de vocês, entendem? – Murta estava preocupada em deixá-los sozinhos, ela provavelmente ainda se lembrava do episódio do sectusempra.

- Não Murta, não se preocupe, eu não teria coragem de machucar o Draco.

- Pare de me chamar de Draco, quem você _pensa_ que é?

- Draco... eu não sei como dizer isso. Mas o Rony ouviu você discutindo com o seu pai.

Draco arregalou os olhos e por um momento Harry pensou que ele fosse brigar com o sonserino da maneira trouxa. Draco levantou os braços, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, loiros, sedosos, tão lindos, eu queria tanto tocá-los.... não Harry, concentre-se, você veio aqui para se declarar apaixonado, não estrague o momento!

- Então, você já sabe. Veio rir da minha cara? – Draco interrompeu a linha de pensamentos do moreno.

- Não Draco, rir de você? Como eu poderia? Estou aqui para dizer que eu te amo!

- Ah ta, que engraçado, Potter. Pode sair por onde entrou.

- Ann, Draco, acho que ele está falando sério. – A Murta interrompeu –

- Você acha Murta?

- É claro que eu estou falando sério. Eu te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi provando roupas na Madame Malkin, apesar de você ter sido um completo idiota nos últimos 7 anos.

- Eu tinha uma reputação a manter e você... você entende? _Ele_ me mataria, mataria a minha mãe!

- A sua mãe, ela pediu para que eu te dessa uma chance. Você me ama Draco?

- Por Merlin Potter, eu te amo desde que tínhamos 11 anos de idade, você recusou a minha amizade e eu continuava ter perseguindo, para que você me odiasse, eu preferia que você me odiasse do que não significar absolutamente nada para você, eu morreria se você não soubesse que eu existo, eu te amo tanto Harry, tanto. Você me perdoa? Por tudo?

- Ah, meu amor, eu te perdôo, eu te amo, te perdôo e te amo e quero você, para sempre comigo – Harry foi chegando perto do sonserino e murmurava essas palavras enquanto roçava os lábios pela pele do loiro. – Te amo... te amo... te amo.

- hihihihi, acho melhor eu deixar os pombinhos a sós.. hihiihi – Murta entrou no seu habitual vaso dando risadinhas.

- Ahh Harry... eu... eu te amo tanto!

Os dois se beijava com paixão e desespero, iam arrancando as roupas um do outro sem pensar nas conseqüências, eles estavam num banheiro onde qualquer um poderia entrar!

Harry descia os lábios pelo peito do sonserino, mordendo, labendo, beijando, sussurrando – eu te amo, te quero, te amo...

Draco puxava Harry pelos cabelos, ofegante, tocando cada pedaço que pudesse alcançar, foi descendo beijando o peito, a barriga, indo direto para as coxas, que estavam a mostra, foi subindo beijando a virilha, Harry gemia, gritava – Draaaaaco –

Draco não agüentava mais e beijou o membro do moreno, lambendo, chupando... Harry não agüentava de tanto tesão, acariciava o membro do sonserino que estava cada vez mais duro, eles gemiam, Draco sugava Harry com paixão, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Draco eu vou...

- Não se segure.

Harry gozou em poucos minutos enchendo a boca do sonserino, que engoliu e passou a língua pelos lábios. E beijou Harry com ardor.

- O seu gosto é maravilhoso.

- Também quero te provar.

Não precisou repetir, Draco sentou na pia e empurrou a cabeça de Harry entre suas pernas, puxando-lhe os cabelos e fazendo sua cabeça subir e descer, cada vez mais rápido. Gozou enchendo o rosto de Harry de porra, fazendo o grifinório rir e passar os dedos pelo rosto e lamber todos eles, para sentir o gosto de Draco.

- Você também não é ruim.

Ambos riram despreocupados, enquanto se vestiam.

- Draco, acho que nós precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o que meu amor?

- Bem, você sabe como as pessoas costumam enxergar relacionamentos como o nosso?

- Ah, preconceito, eu sei, sei disso a anos. Eu tinha medo da sua reação por isso nunca tentei me aproximar.

- Eu estou acostumado a ser apontado, ignorado, sabe, estou acostumado com as pessoas falando de mim, mas eu não sei como você se sente com isso, e não acredito que vão encarar nosso relacionamento muito bem.

- Eles não terão escolha! Nós ficaremos juntos, eu juro.

- Eu te amo.

- É claro que você me ama, eu sou irresistível. – Draco deu um sorriso torto e Harry o puxou para mais um beijo.

- Ahh eu adoraria fazer tudo de novo com você, mas agora nós precisamos descer para o jantar.

- Draco, eu acho melhor nós ainda não assumir que estamos juntos, sabe?

- Porque? Tem vergonha de mim?

- Não, eu apenas quero preparar algumas pessoas antes. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, seus pais...

- Ah, a minha mãe sempre soube, ela que me encorajou a te contar.. e meu pai, bem, ele já sabe e não tem opção além de aceitar.

- Ah, entendo, mas eu preciso Draco, as coisas vão ficar feia se eu não fizer isso.

- É a Weasley né?

- Também, tenho medo da reação dela, ela pode ser bem intragável as vezes.

- Ah eu sei, ela me azarou uma vez, com papões voadores.

- é, ela é ótima nisso.

- Ih, vai d ficar elogiando a Weasley Potter?

- Tudo isso é ciúme _Malfoy_?

Riram e se beijaram mais uma vez, se despedindo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- O que você está fazendo? Tem que acrescentar a pedra da lua antes de ferver!

- Cale-se Gina. Deixe que eu faço a poção.

- Ah, isto não está certo, ela deveria ficar branca antes de se tornar transparente, e ela está roxa!

- Você está me atrapalhando.

- Oraaas, não coloque a culpa em mim.

- Que seja, isso não vai dar certo, esqueça o veritaserum, qual é o plano B?

- Humm, poção do amor? Fazer ele me amar novamente?

- Não, é uma poção complexa e leva 45 dias para ficar pronta!

- Então Lúcio, o que me sugere? Polissuco? Também demora para ficar pronta!

- Não diga, jura? Preciso de um plano melhor.

- Isto... é óbvio! Esqueça isto por agora, vamos, todos devem estar no salão para comer, já está na hora do jantar, me encontre aqui a meia noite e nós pensaremos em algo.

- Certo, é, você está certo, _desta vez_, eu vou pensar em algo.

- Meia noite, não se atrase!

- Não irei.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ronald, pare com isso!

- Não Mione, eu não vou parar, eu não vou aceitar isso, NUNCA, _nunquinha!_

- Ah, ele é seu _amigo_, ele precisa do seu apoio, e você o está julgando!

- Eu nunca vou aceitar um amigo _gay_, vai que ele me ataca no meio da noite!

- Ronal Weasley, vocês dormiram no mesmo quarto por anos e ele nunca tentou te agarrar!

- Mas ele não sabia que era gay, agora, ele sabe e vai que ele quer me usar para aprender como faz e joga uma imperius em mim, e então o que eu faço hein? Dou o rabo para ele? Não muito obrigado!

- Ronald, como você _ousa_, ele é seu amigo, ele nunca faria isso com você!

- Eu não o conheço mais Mione, agora saia da minha frente, e se não quer que eu termine com você não o defenda mais! _Nunca mais_, entendeu?

- Entendi sim, Ronald, não se preocupe, você não precisa terminar comigo, porque eu estou terminando com você!

Hermione saiu da sala comunal batendo a porta atrás de si. Quer saber, ele que esqueça, se é para ser, melhor ser solteira! Estava quase chegando ao salão principal quando viu Harry e Draco sorrindo cúmplices um para o outro saindo do banheiro da Murta. Ótimo, pelo menos alguém está feliz, e ninguém vai tirar esse sorriso do rosto do Harry ou eu não me chamo Hermione Granger!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A - Eu tentei fazer um lemon, mas não sei se fui bem sucedida, ah eu sei que falei que só ia atualizar depois do final de semana, mas as reviews de vocês me inspiram *-* é, eu também estou curiosa para saber o que o Lúcio e a Gina vão aprontar =O**

**Malu Chan:** Ahh você é a melhoor *-* Juuura q me ajuda a betar? a partir do próximo capítulo passo tudo para você antes *-* E atendendo aos teus pedidos, Hermione terminou com o Rony. Ficar com o Snape não vai ter como, uma vez q ele tá morto, enterrado e eu ainda não aprendi um feitiço que ressussite os mortos, mas o George, vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer por você ^^

**Morgana Bauer**: Então, a Narcissa é ÓTIMA, eu gosto de quando ela é má, mas acho q ela sendo uma super mãe é muito mais interessante hehe E a Gina vai sofrer na mão dela, juuuro. sim, sim, eu atendo o pedido das pessoas que acompanham a minha fic hihi *-*

**Maga do 4:** ahh que bom q você está gostando! Sei que final de semestre é complicado, mas que bom q vc conseguiu um tempinho para ler, e para comentar, me fez mto mto happy *-*


	5. Armações

**Capitulo 5 - Armações**

Gina tinha algumas certezas:

1º - Lúcio Malfoy estava aprontando alguma;

2º - Harry estava apaixonado por outra pessoa;

3º - Rony estava escondendo algo dela;

4º - Hermione estava obviamente fugindo dela;

5º - tudo isto estava de alguma forma interligado.

_**. : Flashback : .**_

_- Lúcio._

_- Você demorou ruiva, escute, eu tenho um plano. Mas você vai ter que ter muita paciência, porque as coisas vão demorar para ficarem prontas._

_- Fale logo, o que você tem em mente?_

_- Preste atenção, a minha mulher é vidente, e ela está de olho em Harry Potter, não importa o que você tenha em mente, nós precisamos tirá-lo de perto dela, ou ela irá frustrar nossos planos. Temos que seqüestra-lo._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério._

_- É claro que eu estou, a minha idéia é a seguinte..._

_**. : Fim flasback : .**_

"_Certo a idéia era tentadora, mas alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem, simplesmente não consigo confiar em Lúcio Malfoy. Mas é a minha melhor alternativa, e eu teria de tentar."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A vida de Harry havia mudado muito naquelas semanas. Ele estava realmente vivendo um romance tórrido com Draco Malfoy, as pessoas estavam sabendo e a maioria não se importava. Alguns olhavam para os dois com caretas e procuravam ficar longe, mas ele não se importava. O que importava é que estava feliz com o Sonserino.

Narcisa havia avisado que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer, mas ela não conseguia ver o que era, por algum motivo isso a deixava preocupada Segundo Draco, ela só havia ficado "cega" duas vezes e, em ambas, o loiro quase morreu. Harry, porém, não conseguia ver perigo algum. Nunca em sua vida esteve tão feliz! A sensação de não se preocupar com profecias ou coisas que teriam de ser feitas deixava o grifinório muito tranqüilo e ele agradecia a Merlin por Narcisa ter parado com as predições do futuro. Harry havia recebido profecias suficientes por uma vida inteira.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Mione! Mione!

- Oi Gina, posso te ajudar?

- Estamos reconstruindo a torre norte, você pode ir ajudar? O professor Flitwick disse que você é uma das melhores em feitiços de levitação.

- Ah, claro, eu vou sim, eu só precisava acordar o Harry, ele vai cuidar do pessoal que está na enfermaria no próximo turno e ainda está dormindo.

- Ah tudo bem, eu o chamo, não se preocupe!

- Hum... Não sei Gina, é melhor que...

- Ah! Hermione, imagina, eu não vou atacá-lo. Hahaha! Eu só vou dar o recado, não se preocupe. Logo eu me reúno a vocês na torre, mas eles realmente precisam de você lá, você é a melhor!

- Ah eu... Está bem, obrigada Gina!

- Quando precisar Mione.

Assim que Hermione subiu, Gina enviou um patrono.

- Está na hora, prepare-se.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco resolveu surpreender o namorado naquela noite e entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória usando a capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ele viu quando Hermione saiu. Sabia que todos estava na torre norte, então eles teriam horas juntos.

O loiro havia planejado cada detalhe daquela noite e agora que ela estava prestes a acontecer, tinha receio que as batidas de seu coração acordassem o moreno, que dormia profundamente. Eles nunca tinham passado de masturbação e sexo oral, mas esta noite, ele possuiria Harry. Seu corpo começava a mostrar sinais de excitação.

Ele deitou ao lado de Harry e começou a tocar seus cabelos e a beijar seu pescoço. Harry soltou um gemido abafado pelos travesseiros e virou o rosto sonolento para olhar para o sonserino, deu um meio sorriso e abraçou o outro com força, deitando a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo as fortes batidas de seu coração. Draco inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios, sussurrando bem próximo ao rosto do moreno:

- Eu quero você. Preciso te sentir – sua excitação aumentava a cada segundo, mas ele queria primeiro proporcionar prazer. Tirou as roupas do moreno com cuidado, deslizando a mão pelo corpo definido, enquanto sua boca fazia trilhas imaginárias que acordaram e excitaram o namorado. Então parou para observar o outro nu sob a cama. Tão lindo. E ele era seu, todo seu.

- Você é lindo Harry, sabia disso?

Ainda o beijando, Draco se posicionou entre suas pernas.

- Tudo bem? Não quero te machucar, eu...

- Ta tudo bem meu amor, eu também quero que você me possua. Afinal, eu já sou seu, só falta consumar o ato – Harry piscou travessamente, deixando Draco atordoado e completamente excitado. Ele segurou as mãos de Harry por sobre a cabeça e explorou o rosto do garoto com a ponta da língua. Foi descendo lentamente pelo pescoço, enquanto Harry gemia. Lambeu o peito do rapaz, provocando, mordendo e beijando o tórax do moreno. Harry tinha cicatrizes, muito mais que uma pessoa normal... Ele era tão forte, passou por tantas coisas. "_Meu Harry, ninguém nunca mais iria machucá-lo, eu não permitiria, ele era meu e eu cuidaria dele, para sempre_."

Soltando as mãos de Harry, Draco continuou cobrindo o corpo do moreno de beijos, mordidas e carícias com a língua. Passou a cobrir o pênis de Harry com beijos, observando-o gemer e se contorcer e mordiscou-lhe as coxas.

- Você é meu Harry?

- Sim, sou seu, por favor, me possua, preciso senti-lo dentro de mim – Harry estava implorando.

Draco nunca imaginara que ver e ouvir o outro excitado daquela maneira, implorando por mais, pudesse deixá-lo tão excitado. Manter o autocontrole estava quase impossível, mas os gemidos do amante compensavam. Ele pegou Harry pelos pés e levou o tornozelo até a boca, mordiscando, lambendo, intercalando mordidas fortes com beijos carinhosos, como que para compensar a dor. Harry gemia descontrolado, murmurando palavras sem sentido. Foi subindo pelas pernas do grifinório, parando nas coxas, para mordê-las, beijá-las, beliscá-las de leve. Enquanto isso, com a outra mão, arranhou-lhe as costas, fazendo o moreno arquear de prazer. Quando chegou com a boca na altura do quadril, Harry suspirou e olhou para o sonserino, tonto de tanto tesão e expectativa. Draco tocou-lhe a ponta do membro ereto com a língua, fazendo Harry arquear os quadris e arfar. Percorreu todo o pênis com a língua, roçando os dentes de leve algumas vezes e, sem aviso, abocanhou-o e sugou-o com vontade. Quando sentiu que Harry ia gozar, eleparou, e passou a beijar a barriga do moreno, subindo por seu tórax e chegando ao seu pescoço.

- O que você quer?

- Você! Me possua Draco, por Merlin, me possua! Eu _preciso_ de você, preciso te sentir dentro de mim, acho que não agüento mais, por favor...

Draco colocou um travesseiro embaixo do quadril do namorado e, murmurando um feitiço lubrificante, penetrou-o, colocando a cabeça devagar para que Harry não sentisse dor. Ao sentir o corpo do moreno contrair, ele passou a beijá-lo e fazer carícias para que relaxasse, Ao conseguir o que gostaria afundou o membro mais fundo, sentindo Harry arquear ao tocar-lhe a próstata. Dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes, até sentir que Harry estava atingindo o orgasmo. Harry gozou após algumas estocadas, gritando o nome de Draco, que gozou logo em seguida, deitando-se sobre o corpo do namorado.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Adormeceram ali, abraçados.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Harry, Harry acorda!

- O que? O que aconteceu? – Harry estava cansado demais para prestar atenção.

- Você não está ouvindo isso? Tem alguém subindo, acorda vai – Draco já estava do lado da cama, se vestindo. Sem aviso ele se jogou embaixo da cama e Harry só teve tempo de puxar o cobertor por cima do corpo nu, quando Gina Weasley entrou no quarto.

- Oi Harry.

- Gina, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

- A Mione pediu para que eu viesse te chamar, estão precisando de você na enfermaria. Você está bem? Eu ouvi vozes.

- Ah não, eu devia estar sonhando, sabe como meus sonhos são... Eu, eu já vou indo.

- Eu vou te esperar.

- Gina, por favor, eu preciso me vestir.

- É claro - e sorrindo Gina fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Draco?

- Vai logo, eu saio atrás de vocês. Ruivinha ntrometida! – Draco saiu de baixo da cama e deu um beijo carinhoso no namorado – Te amo, ta?

- Também te amo. Deixa eu ir, antes que ela resolva entrar de novo.

- É, vai logo.

- Te amo.

- Eu sei, _vai _Harry.

Harry saiu do dormitório, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas que levavam em direção ao salão comunal. Então tudo escureceu...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A - Capítulo 5 *-* Agora que a coisa começa a ficar interessante :) Maluuu ain obrigada por betar para mim ^^ E agradeço siiim, de novo, de novo e mais uma vez... obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. E Obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews para me fazer feliz :D**

**Mogana Bauer: **é, reviews me inspiram mesmo =D. ahh, mas a Hermione não vai ficar sozinha por muito tempo =X


	6. Perdidos

Harry acordou com a sensação de que sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer minuto, estava em uma sala escura, deitado sobre um colchão muito fino e cheirando fortemente a mofo, havia uma mesa próxima a uma janela, Harry se aproximou encontrando ali duas maçãs, uma jarra d'água, dois sanduíches de algo que parecia carne seca com queijo, estava escuro, do outro lado do quarto havia mais um colchão e ali estava Gina Weasley, desacordada. Harry teve uma sensação de Déja Vu, como da vez em que a encontrou na câmara secreta. Que lugar era este? Harry se aproximou de Gina tentando despertá-la.

- Gina? Gina? Vamos Gina, por favor, acorde!

- O quê? – Gina abriu os olhos devagar – Harry? – a ruiva levantou-se de um salto olhando para todos os lados – Onde nós estamos?

- Eu não sei Gina, acordei aqui ainda a pouco. Estou tão perdido quanto você.

- Ah não, eu quero voltar para Hogwarts, eu estou com _medo_ Harry. – Gina estava chorando, e se jogou nos braços do moreno, procurando por consolo.

Ele estava com medo também. Será que já haviam percebido que ele e Gina haviam desaparecido, alguém os estaria procurando? E se pensassem que eles tinham fugido? E... DRACO, Harry estremeceu ao pensar no loiro, como ele estaria agora?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Draquinho, meu amor, você precisa comer!

- Não, sai mãe, eu não quero comer, eu só quero o Harry aqui.

- Ciça, você precisa tomar a sua poção. E preparei uma para você também Draco, para que você se acalme. Nós vamos encontrá-lo. – Lúcio Malfoy entregou o cálice para Narcisa que tomou sua poção, Draco bateu na mão estendida, jogando o cálice longe.

- Eu _não_ quero porcaria de poção de paciência nenhuma! E você mãe, está tomando poção para quê? Você nunca antes precisou de poção para ver o futuro, apenas quando você não queria ver nada.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas acontece que eu não tenho visto nada e estou preocupada com o Harry também, estou com um pressentimento horrível de tudo isso e simplesmente não consigo ver o que está acontecendo. Todas as vezes que eu tento observar o futuro de Potter eu vejo pessoas estranhas, trouxas! Ontem a noite eu descobri que uma trouxa chamada Sarah Andrews vai entrar em trabalho de parto esta noite, não é estranho?

- Narcisa, você está sob muito stress, precisa parar de se preocupar um pouco, as coisas vão se ajeitar, você vai ver. – Lúcio havia limpado os cacos do cálice de Draco e voltava para o lado da esposa.

- Olha, para mim chega, eu vou para o meu quarto. – Draco se levantou e foi para as masmorras.

- Lúcio.

- Sim?

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, _não é_?

- Ora Narcisa, eu participo das missões de busca, estou ajudando, como pode pensar assim de mim?

- Eu te conheço Lúcio, estou casada com você a 19 anos.

- Francamente, você está me ofendendo! Eu era e continuo contra este relacionamento de Potter com o Draco, mas eu _jamais_ faria nada para magoar meu filho, eu o amo mais do que tudo. Quero que ele seja _feliz_.

Narcisa observou-o por um momento e o abraçou

- Desculpe meu amor, eu estou assustada é só. As minhas visões não estão ajudando e a sua poção também não, eu não agüento mais as imagens aleatórias na minha cabeça. E... eu não contei ao Draco, eu cheguei a ver o Harry nas visões mas ele estava embaçado e logo o fluxo de visões aumentou novamente, como se para me desconcentrar do meu objetivo e elas continuam vindo e o nosso filho Lúcio, ele está arrasado, nunca vi o Draquinho tão desolado. Tenho medo que ele cometa alguma loucura e eu não possa prever.

- Fique calma Ciça, tudo vai se acalmar. – um sorriso de escárnio surgiu dos lábios de Lúcio enquanto ele abraçava a esposa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- É tudo _minha _culpa, eu deixei a Gina subir para chamar o Harry, ela poderia estar aqui agora, mas não, Hermione Granger a idiota, como eu pude fazer isso? Eu quem tinha que ter ido chamar o Harry para ficar com os feridos, mas eu fui irresponsável, eu merecia receber uma cruciatus na fuça para aprend...

- Mione já chega! Você não pode se culpar para sempre!

- Ah Jorge, mas é verdade, a culpa é toda minha.

- Olha Mione, isso de culpa não tem nada a ver. A Gina é dura na queda, quem quer que a tenha seqüestrado os dois vai sofrer na mão dela. E o Harry, bom é o Harry né! Ele consegue qualquer coisa, ele matou você sabe quem!

Hermione deu um sorrido diante da explicação simples do ruivo.

- Ai Jorge, só você mesmo para fazer piadas numa hora dessas.

- Eu vivo para te fazer sorrir – Jorge deu uma piscadela e se afastou em direção aos membros da Ordem que estavam discutindo a melhor forma de tentar descobrir o paradeiro de Harry e Gina.

Hermione observou Jorge se afastar observando como ele havia amadurecido naqueles poucos dias, a morte de Fred havia o deixado inconsolável na primeira semana, então ele havia resolvido que o irmão nunca o perdoaria por desanimar e aos poucos se recuperou da depressão. Haviam menos piadas, mas pelo menos ele conversava normalmente e procurava ser otimista. Todos eles haviam mudado tanto.

-Grangeeeeeeeer.

- Malfoy, você... an, você está bem?

- óóóóóóóótimo. Aliás.. desde que o _meu_ Harry sumiu, eu não me sinto tão bem. Eu, eu descro... des-co-bri, descrobi o segredo, você só precisa de umas garrafas de Whisky de fogo, e de uns negócio que os trouxas tomam, _vodca, tequila_, essas coisas que eu nem imaginava que desse para beber, já pensou grranger, eu _Draco Malfoy_, bebendo o mesmo que os trouxas?

- Malfoy você está bêbado! Assim não vai dar, vamos, eu vou arranjar um garoto que te dê um banho. – Disse Hermione enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés para encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la - JOOORGE! Me ajude!

- Mione, ta tudo bem? _Ele_ está te incomodando? – Disse Fred apontando com a cabeça na direção de Draco que ficou ofendido.

- Heey, pode parando ai, Faísca, eu só estava contando para a Granger que bebidas trouxas podem ser úteis, mas acabou aí... heeei, aposto que seu pai consegue mais dessas, eu vou lá pedir pra ele e...

- Hey, hey, hey, você está bêbado Malfoy?

- É ele está, sim, eu acho que o desaparecimento do Harry deixou ele em choque ou algo assim, precisamos dar um banho nele e escondê-lo, tenho a impressão que Lúcio Malfoy não vai gostar de saber que o filho andou se embriagando com doses de vodca e de tequila.

- Meu pai? Pffff, meu pai não manda nada. Ele falou que eu não deveria ficar com o Harry, e quer saber eu quase disse para ele: _papai, fooooooooda-se o que você pensa_, ele costumava ser inteligente, meu pai, agora ele não tem _cé... cer... cér... ahh cérebo_ para nada. Mas é isso aí Grrranger, eu vou lá e vô fala: Pai 'cê sempre foi um merda de pai, e eu to de saco cheio de você e eu quero que você suuuuma!! Hahaha eu até imagino a cara dele e..

- Cara, você está completamente bêbado! Hahaha isto é tão engraçado, acho que a gente devia deixar ele assim um pouco, sabe?.– Jorge mudou de idéia ao encontrar o olhar cortante da morena – Ou não... ta, vamos levá-lo para o banheiro dos monitores chefes, já foi reformado e a banheira vai ser útil nesse ai!

- Eu só queria o Harry aqui comigo – Draco agora estava chorando – sabem? Eu demorei, tan... tan... tanto para ficar com ele e.. e a a a agora ele se foi e eu o amo tanto, sempre amei... – dizia o loiro entre soluços.

- Eu sei Draco, eu sei, mas nós vamos achá-lo, e além do mais ele é Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo, ele derrotou você-sabe-quem – Hermione sorriu para Jorge ao repetir as palavras – e ele vai ficar bem. Ele vai voltar... vai voltar para você.

- Eu o amo Granger, eu realmente amo.

- Eu sei... agora vamos, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. – Disse sem muita convicção sustentando Draco por um lado enquanto Jorge o segurava pelo outro indo em direção ao banheiro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gina levantou-se cuidando para não fazer barulho, tirou a varinha de baixo do catre onde dormia e enfeitiçou Harry para que ele não ouvisse barulho nenhum e foi até a porta, tocando-a 3 vezes com a varinha e sussurrando algumas palavras.

Lúcio estava sentado em uma poltrona com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Você demorou, Gina. Eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts. Como foi o primeiro dia?

- Ah, o óbvio, ele forçou as janelas, escutou atrás da porta, gritou... está convencido que vão nos encontrar logo. E nem desconfiou do plano, _ai Harry, estou com medo!_ Pensei que ele fosse chorar quando eu disse isto haha. Trouxe a poção Lúcio?

- Trouxe a poção para que ele fique confuso e trouxe uma coisa para fazer seu trabalho mais fácil.

- O que é? – perguntou a ruiva, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- é parecido com um perfume, mas não tem cheiro algum, vai aguçar os hormônios do seu amiguinho, mas isso terá conseqüências, que não sei se você terá _coragem_ de aceitar, mesmo sendo uma Grifinória.

- Oras, Lúcio, eu azarei Harry, trouxe-o para cá, do que mais eu teria medo? O que faria eu sentir medo? Se Harry quiser me possuir eu deixarei, é claro, afinal, eu estou _abalada emocionalmente_, só estou procurando conforto e proteção no meu "irmãozinho". Além do mais ele não vai me deixar depois de se _aproveitar_ da minha inocência.

- Você é diabólica garota.

- Obrigada. Mas me conte, sua mulher, como está?

- Confusa, ela está tendo a visão da vida de trouxas, procura por Harry o tempo todo, ficando cada vez mais fraca, não consegue mais distinguir as visões. E ninguém suspeita de nós.

- Perfeito. Qual o próximo passo?

- Vamos matá-lo.

- NÃO – Gina apontou a varinha para o pescoço do ex - comensal com raiva nos olhos castanhos – ninguém vai machucá-lo, ele é MEU. entendeu?

- Como quiser Gina, quero saber como tiraremos vocês dessa cela.

- Deixe isso com o tempo, agora volte pra Hogwarts, devem estar sentindo sua falta e mande seu elfo trazer comida, mais um dia a base de maçãs e eu vou me suicidar isto sim!

- HAHAHA, tudo bem pequena, você é muito mandona, sabia? Eu irei mandar o Elfo logo. Adeus.

Gina se trancou novamente na sala com Harry. "amanhã, vou mandar ele trazer colchões decentes, isto vai acabar com as minhas costas!"

* * *

**N.A - Tá, eu demorei para postar, mas a minha vida tá uma correria que meeeeeu Deus, msa enfim, REVIEWS inspiram e eu inspirada atualizo mais rápido. :D**


	7. Alucinações

**Capítulo 7**

Draco acordou com uma dor insuportável em sua cabeça e alguém batendo na porta. Ao abrir, encontrou Hermione Granger e Jorge Weasley, que entraram rapidamente trancando a porta.

- Puxa, a que devo a honra tão cedo, Granger?

- Sem ironias Malfoy, não temos tempo para isto. Vim te trazer essa poção para a sua ressaca, você está com uma cara horrível.

- Nossa, que agradável. Você acha que eu vou beb...

- Ela está falando sério Malfoy, beba logo, temos muito a conversar ainda hoje, e eu ainda preciso dar uma olhada na reconstrução da loja, então nosso tempo está contado!

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha e bebeu a poção em apenas um gole, sentindo imediatamente o efeito da mesma aliviando a pressão em sua cabeça e facilitando seu raciocínio.

- Certo, Malfoy, agora vamos tratar de negócios!

- Negócios?

- Sim, cara, ele é mais lerdo do que eu imaginava, hein Mione? Vamos salvar o Harry sua doninha quicante!

Draco se interessou logo pelo assunto, então preferiu ignorar o comentário sobre ser um doninha.

- A questão é a seguinte: eu estou com um pressentimento e não é nada, nada bom. – Hermione disse, passando preocupação em sua voz.

- Muito bem, vá em frente, me deixe de boca aberta com a sua sabedoria, Granger.

- Olha Malfoy, talvez isto te ofenda, mas acho que seu pai pode ter algo a ver com o sumiço de Harry.

- Meu pai?

- É, sim... olha, ontem ele de-sa-pa-re-ceu. Eu o procurei por toda Hogwarts, e ele não estava em lugar algum, depois eu vi ele saindo debaixo do salgueiro lutador, mas eu havia procurado lá, você sabe Malfoy, é impossível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, então ele teria que sair de dentro dos limites da escola para aparatar e a passagem do salgueiro termina na casa dos gritos que fica em Hogsmeade, e de lá ele poderia ter aparatado para qualquer lugar!

- Entendo. Mas ele está agindo sozinho? Ou você também vai insinuar que eu estou de alguma forma envolvido nisto?

- Não né! Ou nós nem teríamos te procurado, por Merlin. Malfoy, eu achava que você era um pouco mais inteligente. – Jorge disse impaciente.

- Cale-se Weasley. Eu também estava suspeitando de meu pai Granger, mas por outro motivo, ele sempre foi contra eu ficar com o Harry e ele tem preparado poções para a minha mãe e ela está cada dia mais confusa. As visões que ela tem do futuro estão vindo com uma velocidade assustadora, ela não distingui mais de onde vem, de quem são e não sabe mais dizer se o presente é uma visão também. Meu pai está dando poções para ela de hora em hora e de hora em hora eu vejo minha mãe ficar mais e mais confusa, ela está enlouquecendo! Nós precisamos ter certeza antes de agir, e o primeiro passo é sabotar a poção que ele está dando a ela. Ele vai todas as noites preparar um caldeirão fresco para ela tomar durante o dia.

- Deixa comigo! - Jorge disse confiante.

- Jorge, você tem certeza? Não é para explodir o caldeirão, nem nada assim, apenas neutralizar a poção e ela não pode fazer mal para a mãe do Malfoy. – Hermione desconfiava da confiança nas palavras de Jorge, conhecendo a fama de pregador de peças que ele tinha.

- Ahh, deixa comigo, sabotagem é comigo mesmo. – E com isso ele piscou para Hermione.

- Certo, assim que a minha mãe estiver desintoxicada, não importa o que ele esteja aprontando, nós vamos descobrir! – Draco disse determinado, com um brilho em seus olhos acizentados.

- Eu espero que sim Malfoy, estou com medo pelo Harry, parece que as coisas nunca vão bem para ele... – Hermione disse desanimada.

- Como NUNCA vão bem para ele? Tá maluca, Granger? Agora ele tem a mim, ele sempre terá a mim, e eu vou resgatá-lo.

- Certo, certo, e a minha irmã, como que vai ser? – Disse Jorge, preocupação em sua voz.

- Eles devem estar juntos, onde quer que estejam, Jorge.

- Epa! Peraí. – Draco parecia querer esganar a primeira pessoa que o aborrecesse.

- O que é Malfoy? – Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- A ruivinha atirada está com o MEU Harry? Você realmente acha que eles estão PRESOS JUNTOS, Granger? – Havia um tom indignado e brabo na voz de Draco.

- É bem provável, Malfoy. Porque isso te incomoda? Pelo menos o Harry deve ter alguém com quem conversar. – As palavras de Hermione enfureceram Draco ainda mais.

- Não é bem conversar que aquela ruiva oferecida deve querer com ele! – Ele pressionou os lábios, furioso.

- Olha como você fala da minha irmã Malfoy – Jorge deu um passo ameaçador para a frente.

- Sua irmã é uma oferecida sim, todo mundo sabe que ela me odeia porque o Harry quer a mim e não a ela, e se quer mesmo saber eu acho que ELA que está por trás desta história toda!

- Meninos, JÁ CHEGA! Vamos logo, Jorge, relaxe. A Gina não faria nada contra o Harry, e você Malfoy, devia respeitá-la, ainda mais quando a família DELA está tentando ajudar VOCÊ. Enquanto a SUA família é a nossa maior suspeita!

Hermione e Jorge saíram do quarto deixando Draco soltando fogo pelas orelhas. Como eles tinham a coragem de defender aquela garota? Ninguém enxergava que tudo que ela fazia desde que eles haviam assumido o romance era aparecer nos momentos impróprios e atrapalhar tudo? Draco se voltou para outra porta e entrou.

- Mãe? Mãezinha? A senhora está bem?

Narcisa Malfoy estava encolhida em posição fetal na cama, lágrimas pelo rosto, profundas olheiras. Obviamente não dormia há dias. Draco não sabia mais como fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ela não comia mais e nem saía da cama. Draco desejou poder confiar em Hermione Granger e Jorge Weasley e salvar sua mãe da loucura.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco desceu, tomou um banho, pegou algumas maçãs e um prato de sopa na mesa do café e subiu para o quarto de sua mãe. Fez com que ela bebesse o caldo da sopa, carregou-a até o banheiro para lhe dar um banho, mas mudou de idéia, afinal sua mãe nua não era a idéia mais agradável, então a deitou na cama e efetuou alguns feitiços de limpeza no corpo da mãe, penteou os cabelos loiros da mesma, enquanto tentava conversar com ela aos sussurros e cantava canções para acalmá-la. Lúcio chegou logo após o meio dia trazendo a poção para "clarear" suas visões.

- Pai?

- Que é Draco?

- O que você acha que aconteceu com o Potter? – Draco lembrou de manter o tom de voz frio, para que o pai não se zangasse.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, se quer saber, acho que ele fugiu com a Weasley fêmea. -Draco deixou cair a escova de cabelos. Lúcio, para a sorte de Draco, não percebeu o comportamento afetado do filho.

- Você acha mesmo? – Draco perguntou, sem demonstrar emoção alguma em sua voz.

- Mas é claro, o que mais poderia ter acontecido? Não existem comensais soltos por aí, o Lorde das Trevas está morto e o mundo bruxo idolatra Harry Potter. O que mais poderia ter acontecido? – Lúcio perguntou com desdém.

- É pai, faz sentido.

- É claro que faz, agora deixe de besteiras, deixe sua mãe descansar.

- Claro, pai. – Draco tinha cada vez mais dúvidas sobre seu pai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry acordou com muita dor de cabeça. Havia sonhado com Draco a noite toda, sonhos eróticos e incrivelmente reais. Sem abrir os olhos, sentiu alguém se movimentando em seus braços. Então, aquele seqüestro foi apenas um pesadelo e ele ainda estava em Hogwarts com Draco nos braços? Ao abrir os olhos Harry viu cabelos vermelhos no travesseiro, esparramados, Gina Weasley se movia delicadamente em seus braços, nua.

"_Oh, por Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?" _– Harry pensou, alarmado.

- Annn.. Gina? – A ruiva se virou e se aninhou ainda mais em seu peito. - Gina? Você precisa acordar. Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não, eu quero dormir. – Ela murmurou sonolenta.

- Gina , por favor! – Harry estava exasperado.

- Harry? – A ruiva arregalou os olhos confusa. – Como? Eu? Você? Nós? Ah não! Me diga que não!

- Sinto muito Gina!

- Sente muito? Sente MUITO? Você abusou de mim enquanto eu dormia!

- Não Gina, eu...

- É claro que foi você, caso não tenha reparado, é você que está na minha cama! Harry como você pôde? Eu estou tão triste, com tanto medo e você esperou eu dormir para pular na minha cama e me atacar desta forma? Eu era VIRGEM, e queria perder a minha virgindade com alguém que eu amasse! Tá, tudo bem, eu amo você, mas eu queria que esta pessoa me amasse também, e aposto que você ficou imaginando o Draco Malfoy na sua cama! – Gina forjava indignação em sua voz.

- Não Gina, eu... realmente... me perdoe! – Harry disse desesperadamente.

- NUNCA, jamais eu perdoarei o que você fez para mim!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Draco já havia perdido quase todas as esperanças, sua mãe estava balbuciando coisas desconexas, com febre e suando muito. Draco mantinha uma toalha úmida na testa da mãe, fazendo compressas para baixar a febre. Ele se levantou para trocar a água quando alguém bateu na porta. Ora, seu pai nunca batia antes de entrar.

- Entre! – Era Hermione Granger. Ela trazia um frasco nas mãos.

- Draco, aqui, esta poção serve para anular o efeito de qualquer poção que a pessoa tenha tomado em 24 horas, eu sei que a sua mãe provavelmente está sendo drogada. Então, só irá aliviar os sintomas, pois ela está muito intoxicada e pode levar semanas, até meses para ela ficar bem.

- Granger, meu pai deve voltar com a poção em minutos!

- Seu pai entrou no salgueiro novamente, então devemos ter alguns minutos e eu preciso saber, que poção sua mãe toma para não ter visões?

- Eu não sei, é uma criação de Snape para meu pai anos atrás, mas Snape está morto e não sei se posso confiar em meu pai.

- Bem, eu pensei... Acho que podemos começar a dar uma poção para dormir sem sonhar para ela, sua mãe realmente precisa descansar. E seu pai pode saber que você vai dar a poção para ela, aqui – Hermione acenou com a varinha e um pequeno frasco apareceu em cima da pia onde Draco enchia um pote com água.

- Dê para ela cinco gotas esta noite, é bastante forte, o certo é apenas uma gota, mas ela está muito fraca, então eu irei aumentar a dose. Esta poção é da Pomfrey, não acho que ela vá reclamar!

- Tudo bem. Agora saia Granger, não acho uma boa idéia você ficar por perto.

- Claro, você está certo, é muito arriscado. – Hermione se dirigia à porta.

- E Granger... – Draco disse timidamente.

- Sim? – Hermione parou e se virou para encará-lo, com uma expressão curiosa.

- Obrigado. – Draco encarava suas mãos.

- De nada. - Hermione sorriu levemente e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco não esperou um minuto, correu para o lado da mãe com a poção para cortar os efeitos e fez ela beber em um único gole. Narcisa abriu os olhos, fora de foco e teve espasmos no corpo todo. Após dois longos minutos, olhou para o filho e sussurrou:

- Draco?

- Sim mãe, sou eu, você vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem, tome isto e descanse, você vai precisar. – Draco disse, confortando-a.

Draco deu a poção para sua mãe, que adormeceu em segundos. Ele se levantou da cama, acenou com a varinha, fazendo sumirem os frascos das poções e saiu do quarto fechando a porta, com uma esperança renovada. Talvez pudesse confiar em Hermione Granger.

* * *

N.A. – Eu terminei de escrever esse capítulo dia 15/12, sei demorei séééculos para postar, mas ALOOOWWW, eu estava de férias e sem internet.

O Nane betou o capítulo para mim. Nós partilhamos o amor por sonserinos e ele se ofereceu para me ajudar na fic do nosso casal favorito, obrigada, obrigada, obrigaaaada!!

Prometo tentar postar o próximo capitulo rápido, mas sabem né? reviews me inspiram ^^


	8. A história de Draco

Eu não conseguia mais dormir me virei na cama durante a noite toda, olhei a minha mãe, mas ela estava tranqüila, dormia profundamente, ela não gritou essa noite, a primeira desde que as visões começaram, a poção da Granger devia estar funcionando. Lúcio não apareceu esta noite também, suspeitar do próprio pai nunca pode ser uma coisa boa, mas coisas boas não costumavam vir de Lúcio Malfoy. Sentei na cama e conjurei um copo de whisky de fogo. Burro! Idiota! Devia ter aprendido a lição, não deveria estar bebendo novamente, a Granger iria me matar! Ah, para o inferno com a Granger, eu só queria pensar em Harry.

Lembrei do nosso primeiro encontro na Madame Malkin, ele parecia tão perdido, tão feliz, seus olhos de esmeraldas brilhavam, até eu mencionar Hagrid, ele ficou na defensiva percebi logo que o havia insultado, deveria compensá-lo no futuro, mas no trem Harry recusou minha amizade para ficar com o Weasley, acho que nunca odiei alguém como odeio a ele, nem mesmo ao lorde das trevas, a ninguém. Talvez ao próprio Potter, ah sim, eu o odiei, ou pelo menos Achei que o odiava. Mas agora percebo que eu simplesmente estava obcecado por ele. Precisava tê-lo para mim. Eu o desejava. Eu queria Harry Potter. Por Merlin! O que foi a nossa primeira partida de quadribol um contra o outro? Eu passei o jogo todo encarando, provocando Potter, não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada, e eu perdi, perdi o jogo. E Harry Potter nem me olhou, eu desejava tanto abraçá-lo no final do jogo e dizer que ele só havia ganhado pois eu estava muito distraído com um certo moreno, que me fazia e faz perder o chão. Eu não conseguia me aproximar dele, nunca da forma com eu desejava, apenas o suficiente para despejar alguma ofensa a ele ou a seus amigos. Achava que iria explodir de tanta vontade de tocá-lo. Eu escrevi um poema sobre Harry Potter, acho que nunca contei isso a ninguém. Eu queria ter enviado para ele no dia dos namorados em hogwarts quando o lunático do Lockhart apareceu com aqueles anões, mas quando vi o recadinho da Weasley fêmea eu desisti, E vamos deixar claro que meu poema não foi nada parecido com aquele que Gina enviou a ele no Dia dos Namorados – sabem, aquele comparando os olhos dele com sapos, aquela porcaria que ela ousou escrever pra ele. tive medo, medo de ser rejeitado, com apenas doze anos de idade eu sabia que eu estava completamente apaixonado pelo Harry e não iria me contentar com nada menos que o seu amor. Então com toda aquela confusão da câmara secreta, eu estava apavorado, meu pai me dizia para não interferir e deixar o herdeiro fazer o seu trabalho, mas quando foi dada a notícia que o Harry estava na câmara com a Gina eu queria morrer, ele se arriscou, quase morreu, enfrentou um basilisco e para quê? Para salvar a ruiva caçula. SEMPRE A RUIVA!

Todos falavam dos meus olhos, as mulheres se derretiam por eles, porque é que o idiota do testa racahada não se encantava pelos meus olhos com eu me derretia pelos dele? Queria mostrar a ele quem eu realmente era, o Malfoy por trás do lado sonserino, queria que ele enxergasse que no fundo eu sou uma pessoa legal, mas Harry só conseguia ficar perto dos Weasley e da sang.. Granger, Harry pediu para chamá-la pelo sobrenome se eu não iria chamar de Hermione, mas não falar sangue ruim, e eu vou tentar, estou tentando por ele. ESTÁ VENDO HARRY? ESTOU CHAMANDO A S.R. DE GRANGER (Qual é? Ele não falou nada sobre usar abreviações!)

No quarto ano eu achei que ficaria louco, quando Harry foi escolhido pelo cálice. Eu chorei uma noite inteira de medo por ele. Sim, Draco Malfoy chorando! Não me envergonho disto, eu estava sofrendo, estava com medo, medo pelo Harry. Eu sabia que algo estava errado, a marca de meu pai estava cada dia mais visível, o lorde iria voltar, aquele bastardo! E ele queria meu Harry. Então... sim, senti medo! Foi quando eu resolvi que precisava de conselhos e corri para o colo da minha mãe como o covarde que eu era, corri chorar as minhas mágoas, ela estava lá, me esperando, ela sabia, minha mãe sempre me surpreendia, eu achava realmente que ela iria contar ao meu pai e eu iria ser torturado que nem um Longbottom, quem sabe ele chamasse a tia Bella para me torturar um pouco, eu tinha esperanças que ela fizesse aquilo, eu queria sofrer. Pensar na minha dor e não ensar em Harry Potter! Mas a minha mãe me abraçou e disse que sabia o que eu sentia e que me apoiava, neste dia eu passei a respeitar a minha mãe, eu costumava achar que ela só fazia o que meu pai queria, mas ela realmente seria capaz de qualquer coisa por mim. Quando Harry tirou o Weasley do lago eu quis definitivamente enlouquecer, morrer, queria que tudo acabasse ali, naquelas arquibancadas. Eles não poderiam estar juntos, ou poderiam? Sim, Potter me fazia chorar como uma garotinha de 10 anos. E eu o odiava por isso. E eu fiz todos aquele bottons idiotas de POTTER FEDE, e isso nem é verdade, Potter tem um cheiro MARAVILHOSO, mas isso não vem ao caso. Então no nosso quarto ano ele voltou daquele cemitério, vivo, dizendo que o Lorde das Trevas estava de volta, eu sabia o que significava, eu teria que me afastar, se o lorde ou meu pai descobrissem seria meu fim assim como o de Harry, eu precisava achar um modo de ajudá-lo!

No quinto ano que estava a beira do desespero, sabia dos riscos mas mesmo assim, só conseguia pensar em abraçar Harry Potter eu costumava o odiar por sorrir tão livremente e ser tão otimista e feliz, e adorado por todos. Agora eu o odiava porque ele não sorria mais. Eu amava suas risadas. E queria fazê-lo sorrir novamente. Mas ele estava quase sempre sozinho e parecia sempre muito cansado, eu o seguia a noite pelo castelo sabia de suas atividades ilegais no sétimo andar, mas nunca o entreguei para a Umbridge, aquela sapa velha, quando eu soube das detenções que o Harry cumpria minha vontade era de levantar e dizer a verdade, o lorde das trevas retornou sim e meu pai foi correndo lamber o chão que ele pisa! Mas eu não podia, eu precisava manter as aparências, minha mãe implorou para eu ter calma, ela dizia que nós pertencíamos um ao outro, eu nunca acreditei nela. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tirá-lo daquele mundo melancólicoEu odiava a tristeza e o vazio nos olhos dele. Eu queria ressucitar Sirius Black, queria matar a minha tia e dar sua cabeça empalhada de presente a ele, queria matar o Lorde eu mesmo... eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo sorrir. O quinto ano foi muito difícil para mim, e para o Harry. Ele foi acusado de mentiroso, louco, fanático por atenção. E eu sabia, provavelmente eu era o único fora do círculo de amizades do Harry a saber, mas eu sabia, eu sentia o quanto ele estava sofrendo, eu o via brigando com os amigos e queria rir, pois eles se afastavam, aquilo me fazia bem, pois meu ciúme por eles era simplesmente monstruoso, eu esquecia de tudo, de todos. Eu queria tirar ele de perto deles. Mas ele sofria, logo, eu sofria junto com ele. Eu deixei a Weasley fêmea me azarar no dia em que eles foram ao ministério, eu queria que alguém fosse atrás do Harry, ele havia entrado na floresta, eu morria de medo da floresta, essa é a verdade. E ele estava lá, sem uma varinha para se proteger. Então, eu deixei com quem ela me acertasse, pois eu sabia que aquela ruiva estúpida ia correr atrás dele, foi a única forma que eu encontrei para salvá-lo aquele dia. Quando vi os testrálios indo em direção a Londres eu soube. Eu sabia do plano para atrair o Harry ao ministério, mas nunca achei que ele fosse estúpido a ponto de cair no plano idiota do lorde, eu achava um péssimo plano, mas o meu Harry sempre foi um herói, ele salvaria qualquer um, ele salvou até a mim. Ele foi uma presa fácil, mas ele sempre foi forte, ele conseguiu se safar, mais uma vez, me senti tão aliviado. E quando o abordei no trem eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ele era incrível mas eu ainda tinha uma reputação a manter, eu o insultei e as azarações que eu recebi por isso foram merecidas. Nem tentei me vingar de nenhum deles depois.

O meu sexto ano chegou e junto com ele a minha marca negra, eu não queria, mas não tinha escolha, eu teria que matar Dumbledore! Harry iria me odiar, eu sabia, mas eu já não me importava desde que eu estivesse entre os comensais para tentar salvá-lo. Eu queria ele em segurança, apenas isso. Eu chorava, eu tinha medo, medo de falhar, medo de o Harry descobrir, ele me seguia por toda a parte, eu sabia é claro, uma vez que eu estava sempre observando ele, eu via as suas suspeitas aumentarem e ele me odiar cada segundo mais. Eu não imaginava que fosse doer tanto. Doía demais. Então... ele quase me matou naquele banheiro, eu desejei a cada segundo morrer, morrer pelas mãos de alguém que eu amo, não é tão ruim, não é nada ruim, eu queria morrer e... droga Snape! Porque ele tinha que aparecer no banheiro? Porquê ele tinha que salvar a minha vida miserável. Potter ia me matar, iria mesmo, e aquilo não me incomodava, nem um pouco. Droga eu estou chorando! O que há de errado comigo? Mas que merda! Preciso de um banho.

Banho... pufff! Só em filmes que chorar no banho é bom, estou aqui com a cara mais inchada do que quando acordei escrevendo essas coisas num pergaminho velho e para quê? Desabafar? Provavelmente, eu não tenho mais com quem conversar, nem minha mãe, nem o Potter, nem ninguém. E eu realmente quero chorar, quero desabafar, quero pensar em Harry Potter. E quero ter fé de que ele está bem. Merlin, que ele esteja bem.

Voltei pro meu quarto, querendo apenas cair na cama e dormir por dias, talvez para sempre. Nesses momentos, agradecia a Deus por ter um quarto apenas para mim. Desse jeito, não precisaria falar com ninguém. Não tinha vontade de conversar, a não ser que fosse com ele. Deitei na cama pensando em Harry Potter eu o desejava tanto que meu corpo inteiro doía. Eu o desejava de corpo e alma. Estaria ele pensando em mim? Se tocando ao pensar em mim?

Enquanto amanhecia, eu toquei em meu corpo, me toquei para Harry, desejando-o com cada fibra do meu ser.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N.A. – Eu sempre vi a relação entre o Draco e o Harry como algo extremamente complexo. Não podia começar do nada, tinha que haver uma história, aqui, Draqueeenho nos contou como ele amou o Harry durante os 6 anos em que estudaram juntos. O que ele sentiu durante todo aquele tempo. Sei que vocês me odeiam e que eu demoro séculos para postar os capítulos novos, mas eu já disse que sou movida a Reviews? Pois é. Eu sou, elas me inspiram. Eu inspirada sou bem mais legal hahahaha. Terminei este capítulo dia 06/03/2009 – 03:01 A.M. ESTÁ UM CALOR INSUPORTÁVEL AQUI E EU NÃO CONSIGO DORMIR. Sorte de vocÊs uehueuheuhuhee

Vou mandar a fic por email para o meu Beta, sobrinho mais amado: Nane, também conhecido como Draco Malfoy (Sério gente a semelhança é INCRIVEL!). Então, agora depende dele a data que a fic vai ser postada. :x

Nane, juro que não escrevi isto pensando em te apressar..... muito. Amo vc amor. ;*


	9. O segredo de Gina

Harry estava se sentindo perdido. Estava a dias naquele cativeiro, Gina não falava com ele durante o dia, mas o xingava todas as manhãs, quando acordava nua em seus braços. O que estava acontecendo? Não se lembrava de tocar em Gina em nenhuma das noites, mas mesmo assim, ambos estavam nus e no mesmo catre quando acordavam. Gina o odiava, ele se lembrava de muito tempo atrás quando só queria que ela o esquecesse, ele só queria ficar com Draco, ficar em paz com seu amor. Gina os perseguia o olhava com desejo, Draco a odiava, Harry sentia pena. Ele iludiu a ruiva por tanto tempo, ela o esperou por tanto tempo, e ele a desprezou, a trocou por outro homem. E logo Gina voltou ao normal, companheira, prestativa, engraçada. Harry tinha certeza de que ela havia superado e então esse seqüestro e agora a raiva, a mágoa de Gina, o olhar acusatório para o homem que roubara sua virgindade.

- Gina?

- O que é que você quer? Se aproveitar de mim novamente _Potter_, pois saiba que não vai acontecer, nem que eu precise ficar acordada a noite toda para me certificar que você não chegará nem perto de mim!

- Gina, eu juro, juro que não lembro...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, é claro que você não lembra! Você provavelmente estava dormindo! Você não teve a intenção. Ora essa, faz me rir! A sua desculpa furada pode ter colado no primeiro dia, mas agora não funciona mais, você tem abusado de mim todas as noites! A semanas! Eu não agüento mais!!! Eu quero ir para casa, quero ficar longe de você! Eu te odeio Harry Potter, ODEIO!

Não adiantava discutir, Gina estava muito ofendida. Muito magoada e humilhada, ele já não sabia o que fazer, passava os dias pensando em Draco e as noites sonhando com ele. Seria possível morrer de saudades? Porque sentia que estava morrendo. Só queria seu loiro nos braços.

- Ahh, Draco. Onde você está?

- CALE A BOCA!! EU POSSO TE ESCUTAR SABIA? – Gina estava gritando, sentada a sua frente o olhando com fúria.

- O que eu fiz?

- Seu hipócrita nojento! Você fica ai, suspirando o nome dele, chamando por ele, e a noite você me invade, me estupra! Eu odeio você! Odeio você, odeio você!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH QUE RAIVA, EU QUERO IR EMBOOOOORA!! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO SEUS SEQUESTRADORES ESTÚPIDOS? EU QUERO IR EMBORA! TIREM ESSE MANÍACO DE PERTO DE MIM! ME MUDEM DE CELA, QUALQUER COISA, MAS ME TIREM DAQUI!!

- Você está exagerando Gina.

- CALE A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!!!

- O que eu não entendo?

- Eu... eu... ah Merlin, eu... – e caiu no choro.

- Gina, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu.. eu acho que estou grávida Harry!

- Mas, mas.. como? – O olhar que a ruiva lhe deu fez com que ele compreendesse. – Você acha que.. que eu sou o pai?

- Não, eu não acho, eu tenho certeza né! Eu não saio daqui! Quem mais poderia ser o pai? Ein? Eu acordo do lado de quem todas as manhãs??

- Gina.. e agora? Que faremos?

- Não é óbvio? Se sairmos daqui, teremos que nos casar! Eu me recuso a ser mãe solteira! E você já vá se acostumando a ficar longe do Malfoy, porque eu não vou aceitar traição, entendeu?

- Gina, eu não posso, eu amo o Draco!

- Então comece a pensar que você deve amar o seu filho e não aquela bicha do Malfoy!

Harry chorou até adormecer, ele sabia que precisaria assumir o filho da Gina, Rony já estava tão violento com ele, ele precisava pensar em todos os Weasley's ele não teria opção. Draco o odiaria. Droga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lúcio se vestia enquanto olhava para Gina deitada sobre a cama.

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Claro que vai! A poção que você me deu me deixou fértil, eu devo estar grávida já ou é apenas uma questão de tempo. Mas para não corrermos riscos, acho melhor a gente tentar de novo. – Disse sorrindo travessamente enquanto puxava o loiro para a cama novamente.

- Perdeu o juízo? Já faz muito tempo que eu estou aqui. Além do mais, pensei que 4 vezes em poucos minutos fosse o suficiente para você!

- A não, eu quero mais. Eu sempre quero mais!

- Quem diria que você ia se tornar uma ninfomaníaca depois de perder a virgindade?

- Huumm, você só pode culpar a si mesmo. Volta para a cama Lu.

- Já falei para você não me chamar assim!

- Ahh Lu. Agora que nós vamos ter um filho eu não deveria ter mais intimidade com você?

- Cale a boca menina! Você é só uma criança, e você terá um filho com Potter e não comigo, lembra?

- hunf! Odeio quando você me chama de criança, até porque você não me trata como uma criança enquanto está me fudendo feito um animal. Hihihihihi

- Ah, não comece com tolices Gina. Eu preciso ir, volto amanhã. – despediu-se dando um beijo rápido nos lábios na ruiva. – Agora volte rápido para a sala, antes que ele acorde.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A – Geeeente, assim, eu tava com esse capítulo pronto já então to postando rapidinho. E CADÊ AS MINHAS REVIEWS? =/**


End file.
